Update Archive/48
OOC: With Yeven here, the good guys are doomed! The Chancellors! Woe! Despair! They are coming! So, I'm sick at home and I was going to go to bed early, but I can't sleep and Xie is right. I have given you all the climax of Fenris Isle. It is an update for each and every last one of you excluding Zula, as he is not... human nor related. You'd better act fast. If not, well, I'll have to take charge of what you'll be doing. I bet you didn't see this coming? The vacancy of the humans had certainly helped to ease the tension, but it was clear that almost all left in attendance were still in shock. Fenthelan seemed paler, his demeanour uncertain. Corpses still riddled the glade, mostly elven. Lethon had returned to his human form, boasting an expression of utter disgust and anger. "Who would dare? In these neutral grounds?" Fenthelan turned his gaze to the body of Amron. "That one; Amron Radiun Malad. I should never have let him leave this place with so much anger in his heart. Here I am now, generations later, paying the price for my folly. Forgive me, Lethon." Turning to Jin'thek, Fenthelan sighed. "And forgive me, chief, for allowing our meeting to turn into a bloodbath. I have failed my people, and I have allowed the truce of Caer Darrow to be broken." "This was not your fault, mon." Jin'thek said earnestly. Regaining his wits, Fenthelan nodded. "You helped me put down Amron, and for that I am in your debt. Regardless, these pagans - they are related to this Hakkar you speak of? I still see no evidence of such a Blood God being a threat. The Four seem to be to blame here; I knew that the Benefactors did not take kindly to us, but I would never have imagined they'd go this far." Much to Jin'thek's surprise, it was Lethon who turned the direction of the accord. "And yet, when the troll warned us of the Prophet, we were ready to dismiss him; and in due course, the Prophet himself tried to slay us. I will send news of this event to Seradane. The Greens will convene, and will decide on what to do. The pagans have made a transgression against our allies; and we will act. As for Hakkar - troll. I will accompany you to a place that bears the mark of the Blood God. Prove to me he is a threat, and my aid will be yours." "What of my curse?" Jin'thek asked. This was the what he had come for, after all. To rid himself of the Corrupted Blood. Lethon snorted. "I can sense terrible magic at work in your body. Infectious magic. I will confine it to your body, troll, and weaken its effects. But I cannot dispel it. It is the work of a god, a power greater than I." --- The meeting was reaching its apex at Fenris Isle. Warester Van Dam could not help but check for his blades every now and then, just to ensure that all was at the ready just in case of an emergency. His newfound allies surrounded him; and his potential allies did as well. So did his enemies, however. He observed his target all too closely. Thaumas Proudmoore had said little through the meeting. His monstrous father kept himself concealed in heavy robes for the most part. It ensured that Warester maintained at least some appetite for eating. There was no sign of Relfthra, the mysterious elf magus, however. Whatever help he was offering had yet to materialize; yet again, the alloted time for the assassination had not yet passed. The lord of the manor, master Fenris himself called for silence. "You all speak of alliances and follies, and what do you bring to the table when it comes to peace? We have divided ourselves instead of solved our problems! This is not a council of war, gentlemen!" Suddenly, Van Dam heard a figure creeping up on him. Had he been a lesser assassin, he would not have noticed. There were no sounds that intoned danger, however; no drawing of knives, no sounds of steel. Just the cautious footsteps of a light figure approaching. Van Dam let a hand rest on his shouler, and turned to look into the hooded face of Relfthra. "Something is amiss. Terribly, terribly amiss." he mumbled. Van Dam was immediately on the alert. "What's wrong, chap?" he whispered back, keeping himself under control. "The magical fortifications around the island were just dispersed. And not be me or my comrades, either. It was Witch Hunters from Lordaeron." Van Dam instinctively looked to King Alford Menethil, but the man seemed oblivious and lost in arguement around the table. "What do you suggest we do?" Van Dam asked. Relfthra grimaced. "We wait." They did not have long to wait. A magical flare illuminated the entire council chamber. Fenris Isle (For Everyone Concerned) The meeting was disturbed, and rather viciously at that. All monarchs flinched at the blinding light forming in the centre of the council hall, in the empty space in the middle of the round table, reserved for the count as speaker. With a crash and a crack of thunder, a company of robed men burst into existence in the centre of the chamber, sending lord Fenris flying. The lord was catapulted by the spell, and crashed headfirst into a column with a fleshy whack. Not all in attendance recognized the men who had just turned up, but they could tell that they were wearing distinctive purple robes, marking them as magi of Dalaran. Javali in particular recognized the man that led them better than any other in the chamber. It was Grigori Dosantos, archmage and lord of the Kirin Mora, the rebel member of the Council of Six who had survived Ambermill and the civil war. He stood as proud as ever, black hair, beard and moustache combed elaborately. In full splendour, his Council robes were draped about him, and he bore his staff and sword at the ready. "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry I'm late." Something was indeed wrong. This should have been impossible, by all accounts. Special magi had been erected around the keep to ward off such spells. This indicated that they must have been... disabled. A platoon of men rushed into the hall through one of the doors, black cloaks swirling behind them with blades drawn. "My King." their leader said, bowing to Alford Menethil. "Commander Adaen Melrache, what is the meaning of this?" Alford demanded of his Witch Hunter Commander. Adaen Melrache turned his attention from his king, to acknowledging Grigori Dosantos with a nod. The two had staged this together. Then Adaen faced the crowd. "I am here on behalf of Archbishop Marden of the Church of the Holy Light; supreme authority over all things virtuous and good in Lordaeron - to purge the heretic and the infidel by blood and iron." Grigori Dosantos swung to face Javali. "Greetings, old friend. I am here to reclaim my seat on the council. And your head." The Perinany members in attendance recognized Grigori Dosantos, the man they had allied with. They were struck by momentary confusion. Then, all hell broke loose. Adaen Melrache charged, and the Kirin Mora began casting their offensive spells. Category:Updates Category:By Timolas